I Promise
by Alyssum
Summary: When Sakura bumps into Syaoran 10 years after he leaves, holding hands with a girl who looks exactly like her, Sakura makes a promise to herself to do whatever makes Syaoran happy, even if it means giving him up. But promises aren't always easy to keep.
1. Snap Decision

2008 edit-Believe it or not, I have actually rewritten this chapter

**2008 edit-Believe it or not, I have actually rewritten this chapter. AGAIN. **

Chapter One

Sacrifices

"Hyah!"

The noises coming from the karate dojo made Sakura stop on her way to meet someone, looking through the giant glass window of the place. She glanced at the young boys, and gasped when she saw a flash of brown hair. She pressed herself up against the glass, then slumped slightly when she realized that it was only the instructor, who had light eyes, not the deep brown ones that Syaoran had.

Lately, it seemed that Sakura would catch glimpses of Syaoran around town, but when she looked closely, he had disappeared, if he was there in the first place.

Sakura shook her head, trying not to think of him. After all, these thoughts would just make her miss him more. She walked faster, until she reached the door of a café and yanked it open.

"Sakura, Sakura! Over here!"

Tomoyo Daidouji waved to her best friend and cousin, who had just entered the café.

"There you are! I'm sorry, I'm late again."

Tomoyo laughed slightly. "As usual, Sakura."

Sakura blushed, and sat down across from Tomoyo. "How are you these days? We don't talk as much as we used to since Syaoran left ten years ago."

"Yeah, you're right. I spend a lot of my time wondering when he's going to be back. I mean, no phone calls, no letters, no emails, nothing! Sometimes I wonder if he forgot about me." Sakura joked slightly, propping her head up with her hand.

Tomoyo smiled sympathetically. "Not possible. He said he loves you, remember?"

Sakura smiled half-heartedly, then changed the subject.

"How are you and Eriol doing? What's going on with you two?"

Tomoyo waved her hand in the air, more interested in Sakura, as always,

"Oh, we're alright." Tomoyo examined Sakura closely. "How about you and Syaoran? I mean, I know he's not even in the same country, but have you remained faithful? You did say you loved him back as well."

Sakura's mouth dropped open in shock. "Tomoyo! I would _never_-Tomoyo! How you even think that?!"

Tomoyo shrugged, and grinned. "I know you're not that kind of person, but there's a first for everything."

Sakura huffed, but her faced was sincere when she said, "We've got to talk more. I know we're both busy, but we have to try, right?"

"Of course! I'll call you tonight."

They said their good-byes, and parted ways. Sakura headed to a coffee shop, and ordered a hot drink to fend off the cold of the foggy day.

As she held the steaming liquid in her hands, Sakura decided to walk to a park for some thinking time.

_Maybe I'll be able to keep my mind off of Syaoran for a while. The walk would be good for me anyway. It'll help warm me u—_

Her thoughts were cut off as, suddenly, she slammed into a warm body. A _tall_ warm body with a head that had brown hair and matching eyes. Sakura blinked several times. Was she hallucinating?

"Syaoran…?" The whisper escaped her lips, and her eyes widened.

Yes, it was Syaoran! She was sure of it! She threw herself onto him, crying, "Oh, Syaoran, it IS you! I missed you so much!"

But his next words stopped her cold. "I'm afraid I don't know you, miss. Might you introduce yourself?"

_What? _Sakura's arms dropped limply to her sides, and she took a step back. "I-I…" This could not be happening. He really _did_ forget her!

"Syaoran? What's wrong?" Sakura's head turned stiffly, and her eyes locked with green eyes that belonged to a face identical to her own.

She was forgotten _and_ replaced? Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She turned and fled. _I'll make him happy, _she promised herself. _Even if that means I have to sacrifice my happiness._ Just before she was out of earshot, she heard Syaoran's voice answering the other girl's question. "It's nothing Sakura. Just some girl who probably mistook me for someone else."

This was what hurt her the most. It wasn't the fact that Syaoran had apparently found someone else he loved, it was that he didn't even recognize her. Sakura pushed her legs faster, and, always having been an athlete, was almost a blur in her haste to get to a safe haven. But no matter how fast she ran or how far she sprinted, she couldn't hide from Syaoran's voice, and the words that changed her life in a matter of seconds.

_I'm afraid I don't know you…_

**Soo…..It's still kind of short, but, I **_**think**_** that the quality is a little better. Review! **


	2. Discussion

**To Love is to Suffer**

**Summary**-It has been ten long years since Syaoran left. Sakura, ever faithful, waits, not cheating once. But what will she do when she bumps into Syaoran holding hands with a girl who not only LOOKS like Sakura, but has stolen her identity? REWRITTEN

* * *

OMG! NOTEPAD! Okay, now I'm on FF. Sorry for the late update but homework is a terror, and I got in trouble yesterday. -.- Notes to reviewers at the bottom. My fingers hurt...I just got back from guitar. 

Chapter Two

"Tomoyo, I'm REALLY sure I saw him. So will you stop asking if I did? There's nothing wrong with my eyes."

Tomyo, who had been about to voice the comment about Sakura's eyes, promptly changed her line of attack. "Are you sure it was him?"

"Yes! The girl who was with him called her Syaoran." Even Sakura could hear the pain in her voice when she said "the girl."

"Wait, wait. There was a girl with him?"

Sakura nodded, forgetting that Tomoyo couldn't see her, who was on the phone. "Yeah. You know, now that I think of it, he called her Sakura. I wonder why..."

"Why?! Because he replaced you, obviously! I should go and beat him up, right now!"

"No, Tomoyo! I promised myself that if he is happy, then I will be too! Isn't that what you said to me once? That if the person you love is happy, then you will be happy! And I love Syaoran, no matter what he does!"

"Yes...I guess I did say that..." Tomoyo said, frowning. But then she regained her spark. "But he still shouldn't have done that to you!"

"Yeah, he shouldn't have. But still, I wonder. Why did he call her Sakura? I mean, what's the chance that he would find another girl that he like, who just so happened to be called Sakura, which is my name?"

"Who knows? Maybe it's a nickname or something. Whatever. Right now, the immediate problem at hand is that whether or not you're gonna turn suicidal."

"Moyo! I _said _that if Syaoran was happy, then I would be happy. Why would I kill myself if I was happy?"

"Because deep down, I know you're hurting." Tomoyo said softly.

Sakura hesitated, then decided not to lie. "Yeah, I am. How did you know?"

"_Because, _'Kura, any normal person would be hurting. And because I love you."

Sakura smiled. "Don't forget the other person you love. He wouldn't be very happy to hear that."

"Eriol won't mind. I'll make sure if it." Tomoyo said confidently. As she spoke, a beeping sound interuppted her.

"Oh no. Do you think that's Eriol? What if he heard you say that?" Sakura teased lightly.

"No way. Do you really think so?" Tomoyo said worriedly.

Sakura giggled. "Of course not, silly. Now go answer your call. Call me back!"

Tomoyo, still sounding worried, replied "Sure. No problem."

Sakura, chuckling, hung up. Almost right away, her mind turned to more important things. Such as Syaoran and the mystery girl. Now that she thought of it, "Sakura" looked exactly like she used to. Why was that?

A ringing phone interupted her musing, and sighing, she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

A exicted shriek filled Sakura's ear, nearly breaking her eardrum. "OMIGOD! OMIGOD, OMIGOD, OMIGOD!!!!"

"_Moyo, shut up!_ Do you or do you not want me be able to hear your _exciting_ news?" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Eriol proposed!" These two words stunned Sakura speechless.

"Wh-what?!"

"I said, he proposed! And I said yes!"

"Wow...It really is worthy of going oh my god. But not worthy enough to make me deaf, Tomoyo."

"Sorry."

"It's cool. When's the date?"

"Weeeell, Eriol said that he's going away for about a year, so he proposed, saying that it was an excuse to keep the girls away. But he still intends to marry me when he comes back!" Tomoyo said in her boyfriend's, now fiancé, defense.

"Yeah, yeah."

Sakura and Tomoyo talked late into the night, Syaoran and the mystery girl forgotten. For now.

* * *

**So...kinda engimatic at the end. Be happy. I put off a paper just so I can update. Actually, I should be happy that you guys are even here at all! -.-**

**Sorry it's short.**

**Note to SakuraKxSyaoranL-Cool! My names sounds nice in Japanese. D**

**Now for all the other comments...**

**Yes, I agree that this is better than CR. Hands down. The story will get happier. I already have the last chapter planned out. . Oh, and it'll get happier.**

**More reviewsBetter MoodNot Writer's BlockedFaster Chapters. **

**...Equal signs don't show up... **


	3. Reflections

**So...this is one of the few times I can update earlier than usual. I'm trying to get a 4.0 for the whole school year, because then my mom will get me a laptop. My very own! **

**Melisa-No one knows your real name here except me, I'm pretty sure. So, you're safe. lol. I thought you were dead! I haven't heard from you cept the time we talked on Yahoo Mess. and the review. Glad to see you're still alive! Updated yet?**

**ATTENTION. I'm looking for a good editor. If anyone actually offers, then you will be in charge of correcting my mistakes, give tips on how to make my story/chapter better, and nag and nag and nag me until I finally write the chapter. I have high expectations. Go figure.**

**BTW, this chapter might be a little short, but the next chapter will be up by next Sunday at the least. I have a volleyball game this Sunday, so, yeah...**

Chapter Three

Sakura sighed, reflecting on her situation. What was she to do? Her love was in love with someone else. And he didn't even have the dignity to tell that to Sakura's face. On top of that, Syaoran didn't even recognized said face!

Sighing again, Sakura realized that she couldn't keep her promise. She couldn't be happy as long as Syaoran was with someone else. She wasn't as self-sacrificing as Tomoyo was. She couldn't bear to thing about that mystery girl holding hands with Syaoran, hugging Syaoran, _kissing _Syaoran...

Sakura stood up, shaking her head to get rid of the images. She was going to take a walk with some of her cards. This was what she did when she was troubled, or needed a break from life.

As she walked to Penguin Park, she released Windy and Watery, her favorite elementals. It was pretty late, around eleven PM, so there was no one around.

When she got there, she sat on the swings, lightly pushing herself. Windy and Watery, enjoying their freedom, payed around, creating random gusts of wind and small, harmless bursts of water. Watching them, Sakura smiled, thinking back to her card-capturing days. She still had some of those ridiculous outfits in her closet, none of which fit her anymore. She only kept them for Tomoyo's sake.

But with the memories of the cards came the memories of Syaoran, in his green ceremonial robes with his sword, her most vivid one of him helping her transform Dark and Light together.

So preoccupied was she that she didn't notice an aura closing in.

Five minutes later, a painfully familiar voice said, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

It was Syaoran.

**Like I said, it was short. But the next chapter will be a but longer, and will include a little of Syaoran's POV. Right now, my mom is chasing my brother around, trying to give him a hug. I have to go stop them before they break something.**

**Review!**

**Star muse**


	4. Resolution

**So…I said that I would include a Syaoran POV in here, but when I finished writing my chapter and sent it to my beta, she convinced me to hold off the confrontation… So there isn't a SPOV. Sorry! But I will post the original chapter as a later one, with a few changes.**

* * *

Chapter Four

"Who's there? Show yourself!" It was Syaoran.

Sakura almost choked, and called back Windy and Watery right away, tucking them into her pocket. She stood up, and turned in the direction where his voice had come from.

"Who are_ you_?" Sakura called back.

Syaoran slowly emerged from the shadows, confusion on his face. "You? What are you doing here?"

"Uh, taking a walk," she half-lied. "What about you? You're the guy I bumped into, right?"

"Yes…I thought I sensed a card," Syaoran muttered under his breath, not meaning for Sakura to hear.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, although she knew perfectly what Syaoran meant. "What card?"

"It's nothing." Syaoran glanced up at the sky, and said, "It's going to rain soon. Do you have a ride?"

Sakura's heart lurched, hearing him offer her a ride, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to hold back the truth from Syaoran, although she was sorely tempted to take him up on his offer. Besides, she had photos of them together and of Tomoyo and Touya all over her apartment. He was bound to recognize the pictures if he saw them. Shaking her head, Sakura replied, "It's okay, I'd rather walk. I enjoy walking in the rain." This was true, and right now she needed time to think.

"Alright, if you say so," Syaoran said doubtfully, concern on his face. "Don't catch a cold."

This time, instead of lurching, Sakura's heart ached. She smiled sadly, saying, "That's sweet, worrying about me, almost a complete stranger." _Stranger to you, not me…_ she silently added in her mind.

Syaoran shrugged, a faint smile on her face. "Well, walk safely. I'd go with you, but I can't leave my car here," He said apologetically.

"It's okay. Like I said, I enjoy walking in the rain." They said their goodbyes, and walked off in opposite directions. As they did, it began to rain softly.

_The faint scent of tears on my rain-soaked cheeks...  
The warm look on the face of travelers..._

Sakura walked, hands in her hoodie's pockets, hood over her head. Her tennis shoes sloshed through shallow puddles as she trudged through the rain. Tears silently cascaded down her face once again.

_The music from our childhood faintly echos in the background...  
The memories that I hopelessly try to remember wander aimlessly_

Her memories flashed through her empty mind, not making sense. Memories of when she first met Syaoran, when she competed against him for the cards, when he helped her with the changing of the Sakura cards, how he protected her…In short, memories of Syaoran.

_That with these wings, launch by my dreams,  
Over distance oceans and skies we'll soar, together, to a place where memories never fade._

It was now that she realized that no matter how much she wanted to forget Syaoran and move on, she couldn't. She loved him too much, and even though she knew that it would hurt her so much that she might fall to pieces, she would stay by Syaoran's side. If not as his soul mate, but as a friend. She would try her hardest to become his closest friend, his confidant.

_You light up the way for me in the darkness of night.  
Oh, that warm look on your face..._

When she reached her apartment, she fumbled for her keys. When she found them, Sakura stumbled into her small living room, then went around and collected the few photos that she had of Syaoran. She removed them from their frames, and took them to her bedroom, where she curled up on her bed, hugging the photos to her chest. And for the first time, but not for the last time, she cried herself to sleep because of Syaoran.

I want to see you...

* * *

The next day, when Sakura woke up, her clothes were wrinkled as she had neglected to change. Her hair looked like a haystack, and her mouth tasted like an old sock. Or at least, what she imagined an old sock would taste like. 

She dragged herself to the bathroom, took one look at herself, and nearly screamed. She jumped into the shower, staying in there for half an hour. When she got out, her hair was wrapped in a towel. She was looking for an outfit when her phone rang. Balancing it between her shoulder and ear, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"'Kura? This is Tomoyo. Do you want to go to the mall today?"

Sakura considered it for a moment, then decided why not?

"Sure. Where do you want me to meet you?"

When she said this, Tomoyo was instantly suspicious. "Why did you agree so easily? I usually have to beg you before you finally give in."

"Well, I know that I'm probably going to just follow you around and not buy anything and carry hundreds of bags that _all belong to you,_ which I really can't understand, because since you are a major clothing designer, you would think that you would wear your own clothes. But I figured I need a change from this moping. Even though it's only been a few days."

"Sakura, are you finally going to let Syaoran go?"

"No, Tomoyo, I could never do that."

"Then why?" Tomoyo sounded genuinely baffled.

"Oh, 'Moyo, you should know. You're in love too. If you really don't get it, I'll explain over lunch. Now, where do you want to meet?"

Tomoyo sighed. "I'll be at the east entrance to the mall. I'll see you in and hour," and hung up.

Sighing as well, Sakura turned back to her wardrobe. She would have to wear comfy clothing, seeing that she would be carrying about a hundred heavy bags and walking a lot. She selected a simple pair of flair jeans, and a peasant blouse, pairing it off with white casual sneakers. She picked up her purse and her keys, then drove her second hand car to the mall, preparing herself for the barrage of questions that would come from Tomoyo. Little did she know that she would bump into a certain someone.

* * *

**Well, I was going to write this longer, but it's already the longest I ever wrote. And my dad is kicking me off, even though it's a Saturday and it's only like, 10:40 PM.**

**I'm sorry Butterfree! I'm going to post this before you edit it….my apologies….But like I said, I want to get it up before tomorrow, because I'm not going to have time.**

**To all readers-As mentioned before, my volleyball season has started, and I'm taking guitar too, so my fingers hurt on Thursdays, Fridays and Tuesdays I have practice, and my homework is piling up. I have Chinese school exams next week, and a game tomorrow, which I desperately want to win, since we only won one game out of like, what, 8 games?- last year. So I'll do my bestest to update, but it might take a while. **

**Yes, I said bestest.**

**And the song I used is the English translation of You Are My Love from Tsubada Chronicles. I'm too lazy to type the whole name…I don't know who it belongs to, but Yui Makino sings it. **

**Your author…**

**Star**

**Edit-AAAHHHH!!!!! The rest of the lyrics didn't come out...Grrr...I get SO ANNOYED at Fan Fiction sometimes...Fixed it.**


	5. Meeting

Hello my dear readers, and welcome once again to chapter five

Hello my dear readers, and welcome once again to chapter five!

Yeah…

So my beta says I have a good excuse for not updating for so long.

She "got in my way."

But I love her anyways. XD

My excuse?

One.Procrastinating.Two.Homework.Three.Homework.Four.Homework.

Chapter 5

Staggering under the weight of so many boxes and bags, Sakura groaned as she heard Tomoyo squeal.

"Oh, Sakura, look! Isn't that top just sooo cute?"

Peering over the stacked said boxes and bags, Sakura groaned again.

"_Tomoyo_, you _designed_ that top. You could get it for free!"

"Oh, but my dearest cousin, this top isn't for me, it's for you!"

"You could _still _get it for free."

Tomoyo dismissed Sakura's logic with a wave of her hand and rushed inside, leaving Sakura alone, standing in the middle of the mall, holding up traffic.

"I'll be in the food court if you need me." Sakura called feebly, even though she knew Tomoyo couldn't hear her. She wobbled down the escalator, muttering about how she should never ever go with Tomoyo on a shopping spree again, when, like an accident waiting to happen, she bumped into someone.

In short, she fell down, brought down the person who she bumped with her, and clothing flew everywhere. Through all the confusion of picking up items of clothing and shoving strangers, Sakura managed to think, "Thank God Tomoyo didn't buy lingerie yet!"

She looked up, and once again reeled from shock.

Why? She was staring at a face almost identical to her own.

The imposter had come.

Okay, so Sakura knew she was being over dramatic, but this was a big a deal. This girl had stolen Syaoran from her. True, she had promised she would leave their relationship alone, but she wasn't so sure she could keep her promise now. Again.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura prepared herself mentally and stood up.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Hoe? Do I know you, miss?" The fake looked genuinely puzzled, but Sakura knew it was all an act.

"You know what you're doing. And you know exactly who I am. After all, you did steal my identity."

At this point, "Sakura" was starting to look a bit scared. "Miss, are you all right?"

"I am perfectly sane! What I want to know is _who are you_?"

"I am Kinomoto Sakura." Staying true to the polite-and-kind- Sakura fashion, she asked Sakura's name.

"As if you didn't already know, _Sakura_." At this point, Sakura realized she was going a bit too far. Not to mention she really didn't keep her promise. At all.

But it was already too late.

The fake Sakura had shed her confused and half-scared look, and traded it for a dark and menacing one.

"Why are _you_ doing this to _me_? Why are you ruining my plans? Syaoran and I should be happily married by now, but I don't know why he hasn't proposed yet. Maybe you showing up stirred something in his subconscious. I don't know. Why did you have to show up? Why?"

After this outburst, it was Sakura's turn to look scared. And she couldn't deny the fact that she was relieved when the fake turned on her heel and stormed off. For some strange reason, all their hissing hadn't attracted a crowd at all, and Sakura finished collecting Tomoyo's stuff, and walked to the food court.

Imposter's POV

'God, she _always_ ruins everything!' I fumed. 'Always there to ruin my perfectly planned future. I hate that girl! Even ba--There's Syaoran…have to compose myself. Maybe I should cry…make her look bad…'

Syaoran's POV

As I waited for Sakura to come back, I thought of the ring I had in mind. It was the ring she had always wanted, simple, but elegant. I was just waiting for the right chance to do something she would never forget, and right then and there, I would propose. But until then, she would know nothing.

But when I saw Sakura, all thoughts of marriage fled from my head. She was crying. What could have happened to make her cry? I hurried over, and hugged her.

"Sakura, what's wrong? Did someone do something to you?"

Sniffling, Sakura replied, "It's nothing big, I just bumped into someone near the escalator, and I fell down. Remember that girl you bumped into? I think it was her. But she didn't even apologize. Actually, she yelled at me for getting in her way, and told me to watch where I was going. I think I sprained my ankle too."

That girl? Again? These little "meetings" were getting a little too frequent for coincidence. And this time she made Sakura cry! Come to think of it, her crying was a little strange… Sakura's usually a pretty tough girl, except when it came to ghosts and the dark.

"You wanna go home? If your ankle really is sprained, you should get some ice on it."

"Alright," she sniffled again.

Meanwhile, normal POV

Sakura sat, head on her arms, thinking, almost half-asleep while waiting for Tomoyo to come out of who-knows-which store. She thought of how evil and malicious the fake had looked when she showed her true face to Sakura. "I wonder how she really looks like," she mumbled to herself. Sakura started to take apart her face in her mind, peeling away her features and inserting what she thought the fake would look like. Then she stood up so fast, the table almost turned over. Sakura was shaking, trembling so violently that her teeth made a chattering noise. Behind all her plastic surgery, her façade, and dark look, Sakura recognized the fake.

She _knew_ this girl.

So someone asked for longer chapters/story. Sorry I can't do that for this chapter. I'll do my best for the next chapter.

Reviews make me see stars. (Lame joke, but whatever.)

They also make me update faster

(sometimes.)


	6. Hurt

**Okay, guys. This time, it hasn't been so long**** since I updated. I had a lot to do****but**** I won't bore you with them.**

**-Insert evil laugh- No one knows what's ****gonna**** happen, except for me! Wait…I **_**don't**_** know… o.0**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, especially ****KeyToDestiny**

**Special thanks to my beta, ****Butterfree**

**I'll start putting disclaimers if I remember to. If not, my first disclaimer still stands!**

_**Chapter Recap-----**_

_Sakura sat, head on her arms, thinking, almost half-asleep while waiting for Tomoyo to come out of who-knows-which store. She thought of how evil and malicious the fake had looked when she showed her true face to Sakura. "I wonder how she really looks like," she mumbled to herself. Sakura started to take apart her face in her mind, peeling away her features and inserting what she thought the fake would look like. Then she stood up so fast, the table almost turned over. Sakura was shaking, trembling so violently that her teeth made a chattering noise. Behind all her plastic surgery, her façade, and dark look, Sakura recognized the fake._

_She _knew_ this girl._

Chapter Six

What's Her Name?

Sakura ran as fast as she could, grabbing the bags only because she knew Tomoyo would be annoyed at her later. She skidded to a halt when she saw Tomoyo arguing with a clerk in a shoe store.

"Sakura! Don't you think that these shoes are-" Tomoyo started to say, but all Sakura did was pull her out of the store, and dragged her all the way out to the car. She started the engine, and began driving like the world's craziest speed junkie.

* * *

Eriol stretched, yawning. He had slept in again; it was almost two o'clock. He rubbed his eyes blearily, and he climbed into the shower before realizing he had forgotten to take off his clothes. He leaped out, and then went back in once he was ready. 

When Eriol stepped out of the bathroom, he was dressed, but he was contemplating going to sleep again. That was before he realized that he had to get something for Tomoyo. Their anniversary was coming up. And he had approximately 2 hours to find the perfect gift before the shop he usually went to closed.

It usually took him 3 hours.

He hopped into his car and started driving like a maniac.

When he arrived, Eriol hummed while he browsed through the jewelry store, trying to find a gift for Tomoyo. What he didn't expect to find, however, was Syaoran.

"Syaoran?"

When he looked up from the ring display, a smile spread across his face.

"Eriol! I haven't seen you in years! Where have you been all this time?"

Eriol smiled sheepishly. "England. And I'm going there again in three months."

Syaoran shook his head. "How are you and Tomoyo doing? Sakura never talks about Tomoyo anymore. She and I have been together for 5 years, and I'm planning to propose soon." Syaoran smiled, thinking of "Sakura's" reaction.

_"Wait, what? Sakura and Tomoyo don't talk anymore? They've been together for five years? That can't be right. Neither of them said a peep of him coming back, and I would _know_ if he did come back." _Thought Eriol. _"Huh. I'll just play along for now."_

"We're getting married after I come back from England." He needed to tell Sakura this _now._ It wasn't possible that Syaoran had been dating Sakura for five years when Sakura never even mention a boyfriend. Eriol made an excuse, bade Syaoran good luck and good bye, and escaped.

* * *

" I know her, Tomoyo, I know who the fake Sakura is. She was one of our classmates back in fourth grade." 

Tomoyo considered this for a moment before speaking.

"But how would she know about you and Syaoran, the Cards, and why?"

"I don't know!" Sakura gripped the steering wheel in frustration. "I don't even remember her name! The only thing I remember is her face. She was one of the quiet ones, and she was always by herself. I don't think she had any friends or anything."

"That's kinda sad…" said Tomoyo, thinking of how she would have never made it through without Sakura and Eriol.

"Don't sympathize, not right now, Tomoyo! You have to help me remember her name!"

"Fine, tell me what she looks like then."

Sakura slowed to a halt at a red light, thinking hard.

"I think she had brown hair, like me, but she had hazel eyes instead of green."

"Well, hazel is pretty close to green, but I need more details!" Tomoyo had her eyes closed, her forehead furrowed in concentration.

"Um, she had pale skin, and she had high cheekbones. Her hair was really long, that's one of the clearest things I remember about her."

"Sakura, don't get mad at me for not focusing, but how did you remember her? She looks like you now, remember?"

Sakura started driving again, more slowly this time. How _had_ she remembered?

"I don't really know," she said slowly. "I was just at the food court, thinking, when all of a sudden, this face just popped in my head, and it was almost a dead match for the fake me's face. After all, when you think about it, we do look kinda alike."

Tomoyo studied her best friend's face. Sakura was right, she mused. The facial structuring was alike, and it wasn't because of plastic surgery, either.

"I remember her face now, but I don't remember her name either. I'm sorry."

Sakura's eyes softened. "It's alright. I just really wished that we knew who it was. We might have a better clue as to why she is doing this if we did." Her face brightened. "Maybe Terada-sensei will remember." But her face fell just as quickly when she remembered that he and Rika were on their honeymoon.

"Maybe Eriol can help," Tomoyo suggested.

"Maybe," Sakura said doubtfully as she did a U-turn, heading to where Eriol's house was.

* * *

"I remember her, too." Eriol tapped his chin thoughtfully. "But like both of you, I don't remember her name." 

They were sitting at a cafe, Eriol having invited them for coffee.

Hearing this, Sakura straightened up, having thought of something.

"Do you think that this could be more than just coincidence? That she did something to make us all forget her name?" Sakura leaned forward.

Eriol considered this, and said, "It's possible, but how would she have the magic to do that?"

Sakura sat back as she took in this information.

"We still have to find out who she is though. But we have no way of finding out, since we don't have a photo or even a name!" Tomoyo said exasperatedly.

"Speaking of which, I bumped into Syaoran today. He was looking for an engagement ring. He's planning to propose to the fake. They've been together for five years now, according to Syaoran."

Sakura sat there, stunned. Propose? She smiled faintly. At this point, she _definitely_ could not keep her promise to be Syaoran's close friend. She probably wouldn't be able to sit next to him without blurting who she really was.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Tomoyo waved her hand in front of Sakura's face.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm...Fine." She waved her hand. "Don't you guys have a wedding to plan? Go ahead. I'll be fine alone."

Tomoyo and Eriol exchanged a look. Even they both knew that the wedding wasn't for a year, they agreed; they could both see that Sakura needed some alone time. Tomoyo silently gave Sakura a hug, and left with Eriol.

Sakura watched them leave out the window, watching Tomoyo laugh when Eriol said something. _"He's obviously trying to take her mind off of me and my situation,"_ thought Sakura bitterly. She knew she shouldn't be jealous, but she couldn't keep a deep longing from invading her heart, a longing that only Syaoran could fill.

Sakura slowly lowered her head into her arms, doing her best not to cry.

"Are you alright, miss?" It was a waitress, having seen her with her head in her arms for a while.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura replied, her voice muffled.

"Okay," the waitress said doubtfully, but left her alone. Alone to try not to cry anymore.

Alone. Like Syaoran left her alone. But the relief was no where near enough to erase even a tiny bit of the hurt that Syaoran had caused.

**

* * *

Poor Sakura-chan! **

BTW, I have a poll in my profile. You can help decide what to name the fake. My friend and I narrowed it down to three names. Leiko, Kyoko, and Achlys. The last one is Greek or something. Please don't put your choice here. Go to the poll. XD

Another thing-I want to change the title, so suggestions are wanted and appreciated!

Once again, special thanks to my beta for helping me with the chappie and KtD for helping me come up with ideas "that keep getting thrown into future chapters."

Do I really have to start setting a amount of reviews I have to get before I update? I REALLY don't want to, but I'm a greedy person. -insert evil laugh again-

R&R!

Cyber cookies and ice cream to those who do!


	7. New Beginning

**

* * *

**

Omygosh…This is SO late, and I am SO sorry. I kept telling myself, update girl, update! But, I didn't…And it's all my fault, no excuses. I

_**promise**_** that I will update a lot more often this summer, so you won't be getting one update in more than half a year. :D Oh, and I'm rewriting the first two chapters, maybe third one too, so go check it out! I finished and uploaded chapter one already. **

Chapter Seven

New Beginning

Sakura started the drive home, tired and exhausted. All she wanted to do was go home, sleep, and never wake up, but her car had a different idea in mind, and next thing she knew, she was pulling up in front of a grassy field.

She slowly got out of her car, and her feet carried herself to the nearest tree and sat down on the grass in the shade. Too tired to figure out or even care where she was, Sakura closed her eyes, and suddenly, she was ten again.

"Terada-sensei, who am I paired up with for the project?" Sakura's wide green eyes were hopeful.

"Well, I'm afraid there's only one other person who doesn't have a partner. Kyoko Fujiwara was absent yesterday as well when we chose partners." Sakura's face fell slightly as hopes of being paired with her best friend were crushed, but regained her cheerfulness at the prospect of becoming friends with someone she didn't know well. She walked to her new partner's desk, a slight spring in her steps.

"Hi! My name's Sakura. Terada-sensei said we're partners for the project."

"I'm...Kyoko…" Her slightly shy face looked up from her desk, and Sakura was greeted by arresting hazel eyes. Kyoko switched her gaze from Sakura's face to the window beside her. Sakura tried to get her attention but no matter how many times she called her name, Kyoko wouldn't answer.

"Kyoko, Kyoko?" Sakura tried to shake her shoulders in an attempt to get Kyoko to focus.

"Kyoko, where have you been? I looked all over for you!"

"I'm sorry, Mama…."

Sakura's eyes snapped open. She was in a park, watching the back of a young mother lead her little girl away from the park. The sun was almost setting and Sakura had no idea how long she had been in the park.

Her dream had been vivid, and she remembered every single detail. Right down the hazel eyes of this Kyoko that seemed so familiar…

She drove home and sat on her couch, knees drawn up to her chin. Sakura stared at nowhere in particular; she was thinking, thinking about the fake, and how she really looked before the plastic surgery. How she had practically gone unnoticed during her fourth grade year, how she had hazel eyes, how she had this obse—

Wait. _Hazel_ eyes? Could it be? Or was it just coincidence? Whatever it was, she decided to tell Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, I think know the name of the fake. It's Kyoko Fujiwara.

"I remembered in a dream.

…

"But it's our best bet! We have nothing else to work on!

"Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Tell Eriol for me, won't you? Thanks."

Sakura put her phone down, and sank to her knees. It was hard, watching Syaoran be with someone else. The thing, though, was that she was getting second thoughts about how well he really knew her. Sakura still loved him, that was a given, but it would take a long time for her to start trusting him again. Tired and worn out, she climbed into bed without a second thought.

* * *

"Sakura, are you there? Sakura…Sa-ku-ra! Answer me…I have some very important news…I'm not gonna hang up, Sakura…"

Sakura groaned. She was still in bed, and Tomoyo's voice coming form the answering machine worked better than any alarm clock she ever had.

She groped around until she found the phone, and then she sat up with it in her hand.

"What, Tomoyo?"

"Oh good! You picked up! Hey, Eriol and I are coming over, is that okay? We have something major to tell you."

"All right. Just let me sleep afterwards, okay? I do my-"

"Sleeping in on weekends, I know. We won't take long. Hey, open your front door. We're already here."

Sakura groaned again. She mumbled a pointless good bye and stumbled out of bed. She barely had time to make herself decent before Tomoyo's voice rang through the air.

"Sakura, are you there?"

Sakura grunted incoherently, obviously wanting to go back to sleep. She went to the door and let them in. Eriol was holding a manila envelope in his hands, while Tomoyo carried a bag of bagels and cream cheese.

"I took the liberty of getting you breakfast while we came over, since I knew you would probably be too grumpy to get yourself anything."

At this, a genuine smile lit up Sakura's features. All she had been doing lately was mope and mope even more, but she knew that Tomoyo would always stick by her, no matter what.

"Sit, please." Once they were all seated in her living room, Sakura shook off the last of her sleepiness. "What did you wake up so early for?"

"This." Eriol handed her the manila envelope he had been carrying. "Open it."

Confused, Sakura slit open the sealed envelope and took out several sheets of papers. Two things caught her eye. A photo-It was an older version of the girl from her dream, and a name-Kyoko Fujiwara.

"What-" Sakura breathed. What was this? There was an address, phone number, medical history; was this even _legal? _

"I pulled in some favors when Tomoyo told me the name. I also got Syaoran's info too, just in case you needed it."

"I can't," Sakura stammered. "It's just too wrong. It's like an invasion of privacy. It _is_ an invasion of privacy! I'd be horrified at myself if I found out something that Syaoran didn't want me to know." She pushed the envelope away from her.

"Keep them." Eriol picked up the "classified" info and gently placed it in Sakura's arms. "Maybe you'll change your mind one day. Besides, you can still sell it to the paparazzi; he's still one of Asia's hottest and richest bachelors. They'll want all the dirt they can get."

Sakura smiled half-heartedly, knowing that if she kept her promise, Syaoran would no longer be a bachelor, and very soon. At this point, Tomoyo decided it was time for an intervention.

"There's this festival coming up. It's pretty big; almost all of Tomoeda is going." Seeing Sakura's reluctant face, she added, "All our old friends will be there too. They're flying in just for this gathering."

All traces of gloominess vanished from Sakura's face at the prospect of seeing her old friends…and teacher, Sakura silently reminded herself. Rika and Terada-sensei would have gotten married by now.

"It's a costume festival, so can I make your outfit? Please? It'll be just like the old days!" Tomoyo pleaded, practically jumping up and down in her eagerness.

Sakura giggled slightly.

"Why do you even ask, Tomoyo? You know I'll do anything if it makes you happy. Unless it's really ridiculous."

Tomoyo sat down next to Sakura.

"I want you to be happy too. You'll always be my best friend no matter what."

Sakura's eyes welled up with tears and she threw herself into Tomoyo's arms sobbing into her shoulders. Eriol, sensing an imminent heart to heart talk, tactfully left the room and locked himself into the bathroom until all the tears stopped flowing.

* * *

"Wow! There's so many people here!" Sakura gazed around her in amazement at all the masked people and stalls selling souvenirs and such.

"Yes, there is. Come on, let's go find Eriol. I said we'd meet him at the fountain." Tomoyo gently tugged Sakura's hand, and they walked towards the fountain, Tomoyo bent on reaching Eriol and Sakura marveling at all the bright lights and colorful costumes.

"Ow!" A person dressed in medieval clothing bumped into Sakura hard, knocking her head with his chin and made her lose her grip on Tomoyo's hand.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going."

Sakura rubbed her head, and said, "No, it's fine. You didn't hit me that hard." The man apologized once more, and walked away. At this point, Sakura looked around and realized that she had lost Tomoyo.

_Where did she say they were meeting? Darn it, I can't remember! I must have hit my head harder than I thought…_

After she failed to reach Tomoyo by phone, Sakura walked around aimlessly, peering into each stall, sighing when she saw the prices. When she finally saw a simple butterfly hairpin that she liked, and the price was reasonable, she reached for it, only to have someone touch it at the same time.

"I'm sorry." They apologized at the same time, and Sakura flinched as she recognized Syaoran's voice, although his face was masked.

"N-no, it's fine. Are you getting it for your…girlfriend?"

"Ah…yes, I am actually. But you can have it, I'll look for something else."

_He wasn't this kind-hearted back when we were younger. Love must have changed him…_

"No, really. Take it, I insist. I would just buy it and then leave it lying around my house." This was not true, but if Sakura had to lie to make Syaoran happy, then so be it.

"Well, if you're sure about it…" Syaoran paid for the trinket, then offered to walk her to where she was going. "It's the least I can do since you let me have the hairpin."

Sakura blushed sheepishly. "Actually, I have no idea where I'm going. I was supposed to meet up with my friend, but I have no idea where. I think she said something about a fountain?..."

"Well, there's only one fountain around here, so let's go check it out!"

That was another thing about Syaoran. He was more cheerful, more relaxed. He wasn't the serious Syaoran that Sakura knew, and this knowledge pierced her through her heart.

"By the way, what's your name? Mine's Syaoran."

Her name? She obviously couldn't give her real name. That might tip Syaoran off if he didn't chalk it up to coincidence. She threw out the first name that came to mind. "My name is…Sonomi!"

"Nice to meet you, Sonomi."

They walked on, talking about this and that, mainly about the festival. When they reached the fountain, they turned towards each other.

"Maybe I'll see you around." Sakura smiled tentatively.

"Yeah, maybe." Syaoran looked like he was going to say something else, but before he could, someone called Sakura's name.

"Sakura! Over here!" Out of reflex, Sakura's head turned in the general direction of the voice, and saw Tomoyo waving at her.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura's head snapped back to Syaoran's face. His face was puzzled, and became even more so when he realized what had happened. He glanced down at Sakura's face. "I thought you said your name was Sonomi?"

Uh-oh.

**I'm so bad…giving you a cliffie when it's been over six months….**

**Review!**


	8. Too Late

**Edit: I've changed around the context of Sakura's letter a bit, but the outcome is still the same. Fixed some grammar problems, filled in a missing word or too, etc etc etc. Enjoy!**

_For the readers who stayed loyal even when I lied about updates…can't express how much I love you guys._

Chapter Eight

"I thought you said your name was Sonomi?" Syaoran asked, looking confused.

"It is!" Sakura scrambled for something plausible.

"I call her that because I couldn't pronounce her name when I was younger, and it stuck." Tomoyo had appeared next to Sakura, and was lying through her teeth to get them out of this situation. "Hi, my name's Akane, and Sakura, sorry, Sonomi, and I have somewhere urgent to go right now. See you!" And Tomoyo practically dragged Sakura away, only to have Syaoran walk quickly to keep up with them.

Sakura fumbled with her purse, taking out a pen and a scrap of paper. She scribbled her phone number on it, and stuffed it into Syaoran's hand. "Call me tonight, okay?" Sakura knew that this was a long shot. It was most likely that Syaoran would deem her strange and totally ignore her.

But lucky for Sakura, Syaoran, compelled by reasons unknown even to himself, said, simply, "Okay."

"Well, at least you're starting to get where you wanted to with Syaoran," sighed Tomoyo.

"Yeah, but under a fake name. Your _mother's _name, no less."

Tomoyo ignored Sakura, and continued. "How did the phone conversation go?"

True to his word, Syaoran had called Sakura back after they had left the festival. While the phone call was more than a little bit awkward after they ran out of things to say, Sakura felt like she had taken a step towards creating a new type of relationship with Syaoran. And she would continue this, nurturing this relationship, until she became a part of Syaoran's daily life.

And that she did. Six months had passed since the festival, and Sakura met Syaoran for coffee without fail every morning. In the beginning, Sakura was sure that Kyoko would find out, and somehow kick Sakura out of Syaoran's life again. But that didn't happen, and figured out that for some reason, Syaoran was keeping Sakura a secret from his girlfriend.

True, Sakura's daily routine now also included being hurt, varying from a huge amount to the littlest bit, depending on what she and Syaoran had talked about that morning. The upside, however, was that she woke up on time every morning now, looking forward to seeing Syaoran.

Today was going to be one of those days, she decided. One of those days where the hurt struck her like a lightning bolt. Why? Because she had spotted Syaoran holding a ring box, and there was no way that it would be for her. So of course, it would be for Kyoko.

"What do you think? Do you think she'll like it?" Syaoran asked her anxiously.

Sakura looked at the simple ring in the small, velvet covered box. She shrugged and told mostly the truth. "Well, I don't know much about her, but judging from what I do know, she'd love it."

Syaoran sighed with relief. Sakura observed him, noting that he seemed insecure. She voiced her thoughts.

"I'm always insecure around her. I don't know why. Maybe because I'm scared she doesn't love me as much as I do." Sakura flinched, knowing that he really truly loved her, even if he still thought that Kyoko was Sakura.

These were the times where she wished that she could disappear and make life simpler for Syaoran. She was also getting fed up. True, it was she who had initiated these morning meetings, but if they kept it up, she thought she might explode.

"Oh crap!" Sakura looked up at Syaoran's exclamation. She followed his gaze to the café's opening doors, and spotted the source of his dismay; Kyoko. "She doesn't know I meet you everyday!" Syaoran hissed as Sakura stared at him with raised eyebrows. "I'll be right back. Just sit tight." He rushed off to the men's bathroom, and Sakura decided to do him and herself a favor as she brushed her hair to cover her face so that Kyoko wouldn't be able to recognize her. As she hid beneath her curtain of hair, she thought back to how this whole thing had started.

After that very first phone call from Syaoran, she had somehow dragged his phone number out of him; obviously, he had moved. A couple days later, Sakura worked up the courage to call him, and stammered out an invitation to coffee the next morning. When Syaoran had remained silent, Sakura's heart had beat faster than normal, scared she was going to be rejected.

"You do know that I have a girlfriend, right?" Sakura sighed, but not heavily enough so that Syaoran would hear over the phone.

"Of course," she said. "I'm asking you in hopes of getting to know you better so we can become friends."

"Well, that's…fine, then. Where do you want to meet?"

And that had led to them becoming the best of friends and meeting every morning for half an hour to eat breakfast or have a cup of coffee.

Sakura was startled out of her reverie when her cell phone rang; she scrambled to find her phone, which she finally discovered in her coat pocket.

"Hello, Syaoran."

"Is she gone?" She quickly scanned the room, but Kyoko was no where in sight. Guess the café wasn't to her liking.

"It's all clear. You can come out of that smelly bathroom now." As she looked, the door to the men's bathroom slowly eased open, and Syaoran's head stuck out as he did his own check of the café. Satisfied that his soon to be fiancée was gone, he walked back to their table.

When Syaoran noticed Sakura staring at him with unfathomable eyes, he tilted his head to the side. "Something wrong?"

Once again, Sakura shook herself out of her thoughts. She smiled softly up at him, and made up her mind. Tomorrow will be the day, she thought. The day where he can finally be free.

"Tomorrow, meet me at Penguin Park at eight P.M. Or whenever you'll get off work."

Syaoran was confused, but he nodded. He trusted his best friend.

Sakura smiled, and then walked out of the café, not bothering to look back. She had been wrong. Six months ago, she had been naïve. The relationship she longed for with Syaoran would never come to be, and the friendship she had with him right now would never work out. As much as she loved him, she could no longer stand to see so in love with Kyoko.

Her emotions and decisions had ranged far apart and had spiked up and down as each event happened. But now, after this final decision, and final decision it was, she knew she had made the right choice. This time, her mind would not change, and her gaze was unwavering as she turned around to watch Syaoran get into his car to drive to work. Yes, this is how it would end. She still wouldn't get her happiness, not with Syaoran. But, at the very least, he would get his.

"Crap, crap, crap..." Syaoraon thought to himself. He glanced at the clock in his car, pressed his lips together, and stepped on the gas pedal even harder than he already was. He was running late. About half an hour late, to be exact. He had tried to call Sakura's phone, but it was either dead or she had turned it off. Practically skidding to a halt in front of Penguin Park, he more or less tumbled out of his car. Sakura didn't mind that much when he was late, since she was late half the time anyways, but Syaoran detested it. He looked automatically towards the swings, where Sakura had always waited for him, but all that he saw was a swing moving slightly back in the forth, even though there was no wind. He slowly walked up to the moving swing, and saw something sitting on the swing. It was...a stuffed bear.

The same one that he had given Sakura almost ten years ago. The one that she had dubbed Syaoran. He recognized it instantly by the messy stitches of his unsure hand. When he walked closer to inspect the stuffed teddy bear, he noticed that tucked under the arm of the bear was a letter. As he pulled it free, his hand brushed the seat, and he noted absently that the seat was warm. The letter was unsealed; the envelope and the letter itself were plain.

Technically, it wasn't really a letter. It was just a piece of paper, with a few words scribbled on it. The handwriting was vaguely familiar.

_Look up._

Syaoran looked up, and took a step back, startled.

A ten year-old Sakura was staring him in the eyes. She straightened up, and said, "My Mistress said to tell you, 'You've made a mistake. Realize it and correct it while you can."

"Sakura?" Why would she do that? She could have just told him.

"My Mistress is not the one that you call Sakura." Mirror-for that's the only card that she could have been-covered her mouth, grabbed the bear, bowed, and fled.

"She must have said too much," Syaoran thought to himself…And she had given him a huge question. If Sakura wasn't the card mistress anymore, then who the heck was?

Syaoran parked his car, and walked up to his door, and stopped. The door was slightly ajar. He could sense no presence, but he walked inside cautiously. As far as he could tell, nothing had been changed since he last saw his house, but the TV was on. He scanned the screen, moved on to something else, and whipped his head back.

It was the play back from when he was helping Sakura capture the cards, the one where they had played reversed roles. He watched, mesmerized, until he heard the door open, and heard Sakura's voice.

"Is that what I think it is?" She leaned on the back of the couch he was sitting on, and her hair brushed his face. He caught a strand, and inhaled the scent of cherry blossoms. He always thought it was slightly funny, how Sakura smelled of sakura.

He smiled up at her, and said, "It's nothing."

Syaoran switched off the TV.

_I can't wait any longer…_

Syaoran blinked as the sunlight streamed through his window. He rolled over to his side, reaching for Sakura, and sighed as his arms cut through empty air. She had no problem nowadays with getting up early. He sat up, and was startled to find the same bear from a week ago floating in the air, once again clutching a letter. Once again, the letter and envelope were plain. One look at the unfolded letter confirmed his suspicions that this was all from Sakura, as he had come to call his best friend. He always thought it was such a funny coincidence, that his beloved and best friend should share the same name, even if for his best friend it was only a nick name. He had even sensed a small bit of magic from her that flared up once when she was annoyed, but he had thought that he had imagined it. But _Sakura? _The new card mistress? However, all such idle thoughts fled his head when he started reading the letter.

_Syaoran-kun,_

_Heh. It's been so long since I've called you that. It's always Syaoran this and Syaoran that now. Yes, I know what you're thinking. She's never called me Syaoran-kun. What's she talking about? _

_That's where you're wrong, Syaoran. I used to call you that a long time ago. _

_I gave you six months, Syaoran. Of course, I intended to stay longer than that, but circumstances can't be helped. Six months for you to remember who I am, and who she is not. I even gave you hints, so many hints. _

What was she talking about? Syaoran walked outside to his porch unsteadily, and sat down on the stairs.

_I'm not going to tell you. Heh, did you think I would? Sorry to leave you hanging. Don't worry, I forgive you, even though you probably don't even know what I'm forgiving you for. _

_But that's okay. _

_Always yours._

The note was unsigned.

Then, it dawned on him.

"Syaoran!" He looked up, partially in shock, but still managed to register the fact that Tomoyo was running towards him.

"Have you seen Sakura?"

"My girlfriend? Or do you mean the real one?" In response to Tomoyo's shocked look, he waved the letter around, and laughed bitterly. "I know now..." He stared down at his lap. He had sat down at some point while reading the letter. His whirlwind of emotions was interrupted by Tomoyo however, who turned his world upside down for the second time in the last five minutes.

"Sakura is missing."

**Okay okay. I'm a jerk, I get it.**

**How bad am I? After a year and a half, I give you guys a cliffhanger. Bad Alyssum! **

**This chapter is also unbeta-ed. My beta didn't respond, and I figured you guys have waited long enough. I'll post up the beta-ed version when she does respond. Tell me if you spot any mistakes! There's also an inconsistency in this chapter. I don't know what to do about it, but kudos to whoever can spot it!**

**If you guys can't tell, this story is winding down to a close. There's one more chapter to go, two at the most. And then, **_**I Promise**_** will finally be over, after a major overhaul that turned it from the horrible mess of **_**Childhood Revenge**_** into….this. **

**More info next chapter about what I'm going to do after this story is finished. **


	9. First Meetings

**Before you guys read this chapter, go re-read chapter eight. I revised the letter a little, and some of this chapter won't make sense unless you read Sakura's letter again. **

_In two years' time, I will be at Penguin Park. Whether or not you come is entirely up to you. I'll be there. _

He crumpled up the page in his hands. Today was the day.

* * *

A tall, gray building towered against the stormy skies. Across the street, a young woman stood shivering, arms wrapped around her as she stared pensively at the formidable structure. She stomped her feet for warmth, her eyes never leaving the building, even when a voice spoke behind her.

"They demolished the playground about a year ago. Some business company bought the land, and built this here instead." If Sakura had turned around, she would have seen the owner of the voice staring just as intently at the building.

"I see…" Sakura replied softly. She gathered up her strength, closed her eyes briefly, and turned around, forcing herself to meet his gaze.

"How…has life been…Li?" Sakura forced the question out, the "Li" falling from her lips unnaturally; it sounded foreign and cold, but the estrangement of two years seemed to call for it.

"Last name basis, hmm, Kinomoto?" Her last name fell quite easily off his lips, as if Syaoran thought of her daily using that name.

The thing is, Syaoran shouldn't have known that name. Ever.

"E-excuse me?"

Syaoran looked startled, unaware that he had said something wrong.

Sakura took a few breaths to steady her voice, and was quite proud when it came out steady. "You called me Kinomoto."

Syaoran let out a laugh, and Sakura almost flinched at the harsh sound; this was _not_ a happy laugh. Syaoran raked a hand through his hair, and sighed unhappily.

"I read your letter, and put two and two together. It was quite obvious after I figured it out, actually. I'm surprised I didn't see it sooner."

"I'm glad you didn't." The words were so soft; Sakura could barely hear herself say them.

"What do you mean?" His response was equally soft.

Sakura turned around, and stared at the building again. "It…gave me more time to spend with you, and for me to make up my mind."

"To ruin my life?" Sakura turned around with anguished eyes.

"I didn't want that for you, so I left, and you-"

"You didn't ruin my life." Syaoran cut her short. "You merely turned my life upside down." Sakura said nothing. What could she have said? "You know, I did love Sakura—Kyoko, I mean. Even though I loved her under the name of another woman, I still loved her for who she was."

Sakura replied, "I'm glad to hear that. I…didn't want you to be alone. I hope you're having a happy marriage."

"We're not married." The blunt answer shocked Sakura.

"But—that ring, you—"

"I never gave it to her. After I confronted her, Kyoko confessed. She—she told me that she really did love me, and in spite of deceiving me, she hoped that I would forgive her." He laughed that bitter laugh again, saying, "I couldn't hate her. She…offered to leave for some time, and we both agreed that that would be the best course of action. She told me to contact her when I was ready."

"That's…very nice of her." Sakura had imagined a cold-hearted, jealous woman who couldn't let go of the past. The idea that she might have just been one desperate woman in love had not occurred to her.

"Yes…Sakura." Something in his voice caught Sakura's attention, and her eyes lifted to his. "I haven't been in contact with her for nearly two years. I haven't had contact with _you_ in nearly two years. I need to know this, before I tell you anything else.

"I need to know if you are still in love with me."

Sakura found herself searching within her heart for an answer, and realized that she could not answer that the way she wanted to.

"I-I…I don't know," was her defeated reply. She could not understand where that answer had come from. She had thought that she would love Syaoran all her life. Apparently not.

"Okay," Syaoran replied readily, which roused Sakura's suspicions. Why was he so calm?

Syaoran hesitated, and plunged ahead. "I want us to start over."

"I'm not sure if I can do that, Syaoran. I'm not willing to compete with another girl for your affections."

"I—" This time, it was Syaoran who had nothing to say.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." Sakura sat down on a nearby bench and sighed, her breath visible in the cold air. She stared straight up at the gloomy skies, her head tilted back, saying, "You were supposed to get married to her, not break up with her." She sighed again. "What was I thinking? Of course you'd figure it out. You're not stupid."

There was a pause, where Sakura stared thoughtfully at sky. Was this what she wanted? This was her chance to claim what had been rightfully hers ten years ago. But that was just it; it had been ten years. _Was_ it what she wanted? Sakura was no longer the same girl she had been all those years ago.

"Hello. My name is Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura's eyes closed as she spoke, her face unreadable.

"And mine is Syaoran." Sakura opened her eyes, blazing with an unreadable emotion.

He smiled, and she smiled back. Syaoran quietly stepped closer to the bench and sat down. They could do this; they could start from the beginning. They would learn all about each other again, rebuild their broken friendship, and work from there.

**I intentionally left Kyoko's future vague. **_**I**_** know what happens to her eventually, of course, but that's for me to know and for you to never find out! (No, Melisa, I am NOT going to write an epilogue for this.**

**So…It's done! Over! Finished! Fin! Owari! And I'm STILL not satisfied with this story, but I've had enough of **_**I Promise**_** for a while. This, once again, is unbeta-ed, but I did read it over before I posted it up. –stretches- ah…I finally updated. I have another story in the works! It's not fully planned out yet, but at least there IS a plan this time. -.- It's going to be a much more…deeper and/or angsty fic than this one. (Can it even **_**get**_** any more angsty?) It's AU, and be prepared for some weird stuff. At least, it's kind of weird to me even though I'm the one writing it…**

**By the way, we hit the one-hundred-reviews mark! Yay! It made me so happy! I'm gonna work super hard to get my chapters of the next story up in a timely fashion. And you know how? I'm going to prewrite chapters so I'll have like, 4 sitting in advance, waiting to be uploaded. Which means it's going to take a while until I upload my next story. But I'll still be alive! I am determined to finish another story! And another after that! And another one after that! And then maybe I'll try my hand at an original one after that. …Enough rambling! This story is complete and done with! I wash my hands of it! **

**Bye guys! See you soon!**


End file.
